


linchpin

by murcielag0



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, Double Penetration, Hook-Up, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, OsaMei, Secret Relationship, Sibling Incest, Spanking, Switching, Threesome, Twincest, atsumei, miyacest, miyamei
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-27 23:54:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30130830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/murcielag0/pseuds/murcielag0
Summary: It’s crazy, holding secrets of them both, from them both. Trying to keep the dangerous balance.
Relationships: Meian Shuugo/Miya Atsumu/Miya Osamu
Comments: 7
Kudos: 46





	linchpin

**Author's Note:**

> This is Meian-centric, with Miyacest content. Please read the tags - if it's not your thing, baby, sashay away.

#### linchpin

It starts with Atsumu.

Meian figures out pretty quickly what Atsumu is after. He's drawn to authority and wired to prove himself the equal of every man bigger than him, but that's not all of it. He's a natural leader on the court, calling their plays and directing all their movements with his setter's hands, and this takes a toll. His stress builds up and he needs an outlet and he starts showing up at Meian's for release, so he can finally let go. So he can be good.

Meian doesn't have to do much to make Atsumu cry. 

A little dirty talk, a little humiliation gets Atsumu rock hard and willing. Meian sits in his armchair fully clothed and has Atsumu strip slowly, then pinch and play with his nipples while he recites every filthy fantasy in his head for what he wants to be done to him, every excruciating detail until he’s so hard and wanting he has tears rolling from the corners of his eyes and precome spilling from his dick, his chest beautifully peachy-pink and swollen. 

Sometimes he has Atsumu prep himself, hands and knees on the carpet and ass presented to give a good show at a painfully slow pace. Atsumu has to build things up gradually and stop if he gets too close to release, prohibited from orgasming until Meian gives him permission. Meian enjoys how eagerly his setter’s fingers disappear inside his ass and work his hole open. Atsumu won’t get to climax before he’s at least worked four fingers past his needy rim and rolled on his back to show Meian his gaping ass, knees hiked up to his chest and dick red, ready for whatever Meian chooses to do to him.

They don't always fuck. 

Often Meian commands Atsumu over his lap and spanks both cheeks until they're both red and supple under his hand, quizzing Atsumu with trick questions until he's overwhelmed with sensation and can’t think well enough to answer, voice choked up on his tears and begging, begging, begging. 

Meian is careful not to hurt him more than he wants to be hurt. Careful afterward to soothe the aches of the body and the heart, whether Atsumu needs to be railed until he loses his voice, or whether he needs to suck Meian’s cock down his throat and drink his come, and then warm him in his wet mouth until Meian recovers and Atsumu can do it all over again.

Atsumu leaves with a clarity in his eyes that is bewitching in its beauty and intensity, which is a good enough reason for Meian to allow this thing between them to continue.

It's so different with Osamu. 

They first get acquainted at Osamu's restaurant of course, a typical post-practice team bonding dinner kind of thing, Atsumu insisting on showing off his brother's shop. The food is great, and Meian is so familiar with Atsumu's body at this point that he can't help tracking Osamu with his eyes. Musing. 

Meian's caught totally by surprise when he opens his door one evening to Miya _Osamu_ standing there on the porch in his cap and coat, eyes like smoldering coals.

There's an accusation in that glare, and Meian lets Osamu inside, brain quickly forming an explanation for why he's been debauching Osamu's brother for the past few months when Osamu simply drops his cap and coat into Meian's armchair and pushes him into the nearest wall, staring deeply into his eyes and then kissing him with an unholy level of skill.

Meian's knees go weak, brain spinning and voice leaking a whimper as Osamu deconstructs him bite by bite. Meian doesn't try to match Osamu's hunger, just lets it strip him and roll him over onto his stomach where Osamu can eat his fill, and then stuff him full, again, and again, and again. 

Osamu burns with sexual heat like the grills in his shop. There's something rabid in his appetite, like he's been starved for touch or warmth or the taste of satisfaction. Deprived of his favorite food until he’s insatiable and bends Meian over every available surface to take his pleasure, fingers thrust all the way into Meian’s mouth and pressing his tongue while fucking Meian's ass 'till he screams.

It’s so _good._

Osamu’s unlike any other partner Meian’s ever had. He finds it inconceivable that a guy this competent in the bedroom wouldn't have a whole _database_ of hookup partners to contact. 

Maybe he does.

But every time Meian opens his door and sees Osamu there in his cap, he feels a thrill to be the one Osamu calls on when his private urges are too strong to ignore. 

There's pride in taking everything Osamu gives, to come untouched on the spot when Osamu pulls his hair a certain way and demands it, or to coax out Osamu’s most powerful orgasm with the strength of his thighs, riding him into the mattress until Osamu’s face contorts with the euphoria of his release.

Osamu’s not averse to lying with him in a quiet tangle for a time before he departs, carding fingers through Meian’s sweaty hair, and gently parting it to the right. When he’s gone, Meian's always pleasantly sore and tired out, his mind clear and refreshed. 

He kind of understands Atsumu, now. 

Like this, Meian divides his weekly schedule: Atsumu one night, Osamu the next. It’s crazy, holding secrets of them both, from them both. Trying to keep the dangerous balance.

But maybe it wasn't meant to last, he thinks belatedly, when he opens his door and finds both Miyas on his porch. 

He lets them in. There's an awkward standoff, not a word spoken, each of them trying to anticipate the other's moves.

Meian looks between the two, then folds his arms over his chest. "Here to make me choose between ya?"

The twins look at each other. Then they look at Meian, and shake their heads. Meian raises his brows, mind swarming with questions.

They sense his confusion, and Atsumu and Osamu's response is to clasp hands there in front of him, fingers interlocked and expressions calm. The meaning is clear: they’re here as a package deal, take it or leave it.

Meian's heart skips a beat. Then he shivers in desire. _Fuck._

Meian walks away from them over to the couch. He sits down in the center, arms stretched along the back, and legs spread.

Atsumu and Osamu hold his gaze. As they approach, they shed their coats and clothes and then each straddles one of Meian's big thighs. 

They stroke Meian's pecs and shoulders, laying kisses along the column of his neck and purring into his ears. Meian slides hands down their nude backs and cups their ass cheeks, squeezing firm flesh until both of them melt against him, sighing.

Their hands drift down to his belt buckle, and below, tracing the outline of his hard cock trapped within his jeans. Then they slide down his body to kneel side by side on the floor and undo his pants, eager fingers pulling them down to his knees so his erection bobs free.

Two tongues wrap around him from either side, and Meian settles back to watch. 

Those tongues touch and slide against each other as much as they lick Meian’s cock from base to tip. Meian’s tongue traces along his teeth at the sight, takes in the inherent wrongness of brothers committing this act together, but doesn't find it wrong enough to make his dick limp. On the contrary, he’s probably never been this hard in his life.

When one twin puts their mouth all the way down Meian’s length, the other nibbles the base and sucks on his balls. Then they switch. Always looking into each other’s eyes.

My god, Meian thinks. They're _flirting_ with each other while sucking his cock. 

He's probably in shock to some degree over these sordid revelations, but it's… _electrifying_ to know this secret, to be the link in their chain, their excuse. 

It's not like he won’t enjoy it.

They suck him off so well, so familiar with his sensitive spots by now they bring him to climax in tandem—linking their hands and pumping him so he comes on their faces and open mouths, marking themselves in his scent.

They clean him up with wide wet licks and then nuzzle each other, tongues swiping through the mess on the other's face, lips slanting over cheeks and chins until their mouths meet, tentative, then bold, and then crazed with need. 

Meian lets them indulge for a bit, suck each other’s tongues and rub their nipples together as they cling. Then he snaps his fingers.

They pull away, reluctantly, but kneel obediently and turn hooded, hazy eyes to him, awaiting instructions.

Meian smiles.

That first night he and Osamu take Atsumu apart. Meian lets Osamu sit beside him on the couch with Atsumu across their laps, the setter’s arms and shoulders across Osamu and hips across Meian so Meian can tease his ass with gentle brushes of his hand before bringing it down in a resounding smack. 

Meian starts out light, but increases his teasing and the strength of the spanks until he’s done thirteen blistering ones in a row for the grand finale, Atsumu shrieking and sobbing over Osamu’s thighs. Osamu soothes his brother through the sensations, but then yanks on Atsumu’s hair and tilts his head up so Meian can see his brother’s watery eyes, his cheeks wet and red and thoroughly kissable.

Next they flip Atsumu around so he can bury his face between Meian’s large thighs and tongue-worship his cock, legs splayed over Osamu’s lap. Meian knows how cunning Osamu can be, and how mean—he teases Atsumu’s dick mercilessly, and his taint, and his hole, talking dirty the whole time until Atsumu’s gaping for them, so open and pliant. Atsumu cries the entire time Osamu finger-fucks him, whining around Meian’s cock, and it’s Meian’s turn to soothe him occasionally with pats from his big hand, whispering encouragement in counterpoint to Osamu’s taunting mouth.

“We’re gonna fuck ya now,” Meian tells Atsumu, easing his setter’s lips from his cock and pulling him up against his chest.

Atsumu nods emphatically and chases Meian’s mouth with desperate kisses. Meian kisses him back, and then repositions so he’s laying flat with Atsumu prettily straddling his hips. Atsumu reaches backward for Meian’s cock, but Osamu grabs it first, holding it steady and guiding Atsumu down on it with a hand on his brother’s hip.

“Get it in there, ‘Tsumu,” Osamu says, pushing Atsumu’s slicked hole down onto Meian’s length.

Atsumu sinks all the way down, letting out a moan that ends on a sob. Meian grunts in pleasure, grinding up into Atsumu’s heat. Then Osamu gets into position and works his way in, so thick and impossibly hard. 

The stretch is exquisite. Meian hisses as Atsumu trembles and chokes on his own saliva, Osamu groaning and bottoming out. It’s almost too much—but Meian rolls his hips upward and they all sigh, and then begin to move and find a nice rhythm that sends jolts of pleasure through them with every thrust. 

Osamu pinches his brother’s nipples and bites along his neck, and Meian grabs Atsumu’s thighs in a tight grip, holding him steady as he’s fucked by both their dicks. They hold Atsumu panting and sweaty between them, his legs lacking their usual strength from all he's endured that evening. When they’re getting close, Meian roughly jerks on Atsumu’s dick and Atsumu throws his head back and moans.

“Ahh, ahh, ahh, ‘Samu, ‘Samu, ‘Samu,” he says, angling his chin so Osamu can press their lips together and plunge his tongue in Atsumu’s mouth, kissing him through the last bit until Atsumu shoots his load all over Meian’s chest, crying and whimpering into his brother’s throat.

Fuck, they’re so _gorgeous_. 

Meian bucks his hips until he too finds release, groaning and filling Atsumu with his come just before Osamu does the same, hips grinding and twitching into his brother, still kissing Atsumu senseless until he's got a fucked out look on his face, body loose and wrung out from their tender care. 

The next time they come over, Meian sits in his armchair and holds Osamu snug in his lap to warm his cock, edging Osamu while Atsumu writhes in a nest of blankets on the floor and uses toys to edge himself until Meian gives Atsumu—just Atsumu—permission to come. Then Meian brings them both to the bedroom, carrying Osamu on his cock before depositing him on his back. Atsumu reclines beside his brother and makes out with him intensely, tracing circles around Osamu’s nipples and his navel while Meian fucks Osamu into the mattress until he comes untouched.

And so it goes.

They try things. Experiment. 

When Meian lets them both fuck him at the same time it’s so sickeningly good he whites out for a whole minute after his orgasm. 

He makes them sixty-nine as a reward because he's long since figured out that despite being utterly desperate for each other, they won’t act on their desires unless instructed to do so—so he fists his dick while he watches them work each other into a frenzy and then unravel completely right in front of him.

Both Miya twins still come to Meian alone once in a while, when their longings get complicated and they need some individual attention. Some space. When Atsumu needs a face-fucking and a facial, and Osamu needs someone to dick down who won't break from the force of his desires.

Meian gets it, sort of. 

These are things he needs, too. 

As long as they choose him for their lover, Meian’s willing to do whatever the fuck they need him to do—or make them do to each other—to scratch the itches none of them can reach by themselves.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed. ♥


End file.
